


30 Day OTP Challenge: TheyDeservedBetterShipping

by Ninjakitty1699



Series: Multiverse Theory AU [1]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garmadon's Oni side likes Koko's fiery personality, Garmadon's a chaotic dumbass sweetheart, Garmadon/Koko, Gen, Koko exists in the Show, Libber Gordon aka Liberty Gordon/Walker, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Misako and Koko are two different people in this fic, No Beta we die like Zane every other season, Oni Garmadon - Freeform, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Serpentine War, TheyDeservedBetterShipping, Time Twins plus One, War, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjakitty1699/pseuds/Ninjakitty1699
Summary: Basically 30 Prompts of this OTP because I don't see much content of TheyDeservedBettershipping (Show! Garmadon x Movie! Misako aka Koko) aside from that oneshot Arctic has written. Honestly these two would be so amazing together and for Lloyd's sake, he deserves the best set of parents!
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon & Jay Walker's Mother, Lord Garmadon & Original Character, Lord Garmadon & Ray, Lord Garmadon & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon/Koko
Series: Multiverse Theory AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Day One, Meeting

**(Set in my Multiverse Theory AU, Koko exists in the Show! verse)**

It was during the Serpentine War. The Anacondrai and other tribes were pillaging a peaceful village. Garmadon and Wu were leading the Elemental Alliance in the battle. The older brother, Garmadon, flipped into this battle and swung his staff down hard on the Anacondrai’s skull, hearing a crack in the head gem. The serpent let out a hiss and tried to slice at him. With his quick reflexes, he dodged and sent a hit back at him, making the violet serpent fall over.

He was just about to send a finishing blow, but he failed to keep aware of his surroundings. Another Anacondrai turned themselves invisible and slithered up to Garmadon to save their comrade. They raised their blade high and went to slice across the man’s back when suddenly- ***Clank*** it was met with a broadsword. The brunette haired man spun around to see a warrior queen who was patrolling the village at the time.

His first thought about her was that she was beautiful. Fiery red-orange hair tied up and held back by her silver crown with a strand of it just over the said crown. Sweat soaking her brow, making that strand stick to the side of her face and black armor glinting with collision marks from Constrictai maces. Her eyes burned bright as she expertly twisted the blade out of the Anacondrai’s claws before grabbing it and using that Anacondrai Blade right on its owner, slicing him across the chest, cutting their amulet off, and leaving what may as well be a bloody scar. A Fangpyre scout tried to run at her from afar but she was quick to drop the Anacondrai Blade and set her broadsword back in its sheath. The orange-haired woman drew an arrow, setting it on her bow, and sent it flying to the red serpent, where the arrowhead embedded itself into its skull.

Almost without even looking, she switched her bow out with a spear and charged at yet another Serpentine, impaling him. She was quick to decimate the Serpentine Army troops one by one and she fought with a fury they had never seen before. The Elemental Alliance had their powers and Garmadon and Wu had their Spinjitzu martial art, but this woman had neither of those. She just had her weapons, armor, and training. Shit, she may as well have experience in the battlefields before ever meeting these humanoid serpents.

Garmadon was speechless and finally, he gathered up the courage to approach her. He had to weave through and fight across the battlefield. Time got agonizingly slow while he made his way to her or that could’ve been Acronix abusing his power to slow down the time in the battle for advantage, that little prick. Acting instinctively, she spun around with her broadsword in hand, only to have it meet his staff. Her expression softened when she saw his face and she lowered her sword while he took back her staff. He smirked at her, setting his staff to stand next to him while he leaned on it. He asked, “Do you fight here often?”

She smiled and replied, “I do,” before grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to get down with her. He looked to see a double-sided ax flying over them, almost narrowly missing them. They both stood back up with Garmadon glaring at the Venomari warrior who threw it at them. The ivy green serpent let out a hiss and the brunette haired man felt rather irritated at the snake interrupting the moment. He charged right at the Serpentine, his eyes narrowed and his staff swung right to the reptilian who blocked it with their arm, but the scales looked busted open and he swore he could’ve heard a crack. The redhead came to his side and swung her sword at the same snake who stumbled back into the crowd to which they followed, taking down their adversaries. Garmadon once more was enraptured by the sight of her fighting around and he even felt his Oni side be excited at the destruction following the two of them on the battlefield.

One serpent after another, the battle continued until the Serpentine troops retreated, carrying their wounded and dying off the field, determined not to leave any living members behind but unfortunately for those who perished were left. All the while, Garmadon’s gaze remained on her. His brother had to snap him back to reality a few times, mostly worried that he wasn’t staying focused on his enemies. He couldn’t help it, though. How can he after he just met someone who was just as beautiful as she was skillful?

He shot a grin at her when she finally met his eyes again. The half Oni man was about to approach her once more, but someone in armor, one of her comrades, he presumed, had called her off, and she left. His eyes flickered red at that and placed a hand on his temple. Garmadon squeezed his eyes shut, withholding a deep rumble in his chest, and felt a hand on his shoulder. “Brother, are you alright?” The blonde-haired man asked, showing concern in his voice. “I’m alright,” Garmadon answered the blonde, looking at him.

Wu looked unconvinced, but he sighed. “Come on then. Let’s go regroup back at camp.” Garmadon sighed in relief at his tone and gave him a nod. He watched as Wu went to find the others and help any of the survivors before he turned his gaze over to where he saw the fiery-haired woman. _‘Somehow... I have a feeling that this won’t be the last time I see her.’_ He thought before he followed after his younger sibling to help the survivors and regroup with the Elemental Alliance. _‘Writers, please let me be right.’_


	2. Day Two, Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garm's realizing his feelings

Ever since he saw her, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. In all honesty, who wouldn’t? She fought with such ferocity, with so much fire that it would rival against Ray’s elemental power. Her hair got frazzled and her ponytail swayed with her movements but damn she made it look good. The brunette haired man hadn’t stopped thinking about her ever since the moment he laid eyes on her on the battlefield, but now here’s where the funny part comes in.

“You didn’t even get her name.” He heard Ray point out the moment Garmadon was ranting about her and boy, he froze mid-sentence and turned red in embarrassment. He tried not showing it, but it failed miserably. Libber, the Master of Lightning noticed this and burst out in her famous fit of laughter. “Oh look! Lord Montgomery Garmadon, Master of Destruction, son of the First Spinjitzu Master himself, didn’t even get the name of a pretty little lady! Ah-ha!” She practically announced to everyone. There were looks of amusement forming on their faces, even Acronix had to lean on Phoenix for support because they both were trying not to chuckle so hard while Krux only facepalmed and shook his head, mumbling something underneath his breath to the other two hands. Just then Acronix burst out laughing even further to the point of falling over.

“I can’t believe you asked if she fought there often and not for her name.” The Master of Speed chuckled. “I-” Garmadon tried to turn to him but he just sped around behind his back. “Well, Abis-” He spun on his foot to face him again but still the Master of Speed went behind him. He sent a huff through his nose and turned his head to him instead. “Listen I just thought she looked like a capable fighter and it’d be nice to ask.” Garmadon retaliated. “Indeed she was,” Wu added. Oh, Garmadon was sure he’d die if his brother decided to join in on the fun. He already has the whole Elemental Alliance poking fun or even thinking about doing so. “Perhaps she could be one of our greater allies in the forthcoming battles.” Oh good, his brother thought of something else entirely. Wu held his teacup in hand, having the teapot at his side along with their father’s staff. Garmadon let out a scoff at that. Father never said he had favorites yet clearly he showered the younger sibling with more affection than he ever did to him. Wu always got everything… What if..?

What if _he_ won her favor too? His eyes flickered red at that thought. He could feel the beastly Oni inside him let out a growl that rumbled in his chest at the idea of his younger brother holding the warrior queen in his arms with a cheeky smile. Granted, he’d probably deserve it since he was trying to take the scholar woman from him and it’d be karma biting him in the ass. Plus, he wouldn’t be upset if she was having a joyous time of her life, even if it didn’t involve him personally, but that doesn’t give him the right to be- wait... Was he jealous? At a mere thought of his brother with the warrior queen? No. If he was jealous, then that would mean he liked her.

Does he like her? No, he couldn’t be. He was so sure that he liked that scholar woman with dark hair and a smile that made him envious of his brother getting attention. She often came around to tell them new information that she gathered over time, but Wu was always spending time with her and Garmadon could see that his brother was a kitten in love with her. He was jealous of that, but now... Now though, he met someone entirely new on the battlefield. She had some hard armor, incredible skills, quite a beauty, and had a soft voice that contradicted her actions. The scholar woman could defend herself, sure, but she wasn’t as powerful as that _Onna-musha_. Garmadon found himself smiling at the idea of him and that fiery woman together.

The more he thought about it, the more he brought himself to realization. He does like her, more than that brunette haired woman that came around. She would be a great ally and perhaps if he tries, an even better lover. Still, he couldn’t believe he forgot to ask for that one thing. “I still can’t believe you forgot to ask for her name.” Krux reminded him in a low tone, which led to the other two Hands of Time to chuckle. Oh, Garmadon was **never** going to live that down.


	3. Day Three, The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Garmadon does have flings every now and then but he's still an idiot when it comes to romance. Misako was the one who asked him out first, both in Movie and Show universe.

There he was.

The man she met in battle.

He’d been on her mind recently. Honestly, why wouldn’t he be? He’s supposedly the oldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master, who was the creator of the world she lived in. Albeit, he was a showoff in battle, but he did show that he was quite intellectual when it came to planning and he was quite a brave man when he was so quick to save his brother and friends from deadly blows. Either he was brave or he was just plain reckless. Speaking of being saved from a deadly blow, she was one of the many he saved and now he was being scolded by his younger brother, Wu.

“Really? You got yourself hurt over someone and you don’t even know her real name?” Wu crossed his arms. Garmadon only huffed at him in response, “So what if I did? It’s not like you wouldn’t do the same for that archeology woman.” “Her name is Misako, brother.” He uncrossed his arms and sighed, “I know you like this Lady Iron Dragon and you can be protective over those you care about, but if you keep taking blows like that, it’s going to be the end of you… and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Garmadon responded, “You could go back to teaching.” Wu chuckled at him. “Heh, if you saw how I was teaching, then you wouldn’t be saying that.” The older brother rolled his eyes at him, catching sight of the fiery-haired woman in armor.

Wu followed his gaze and gave a small grin. “Are you finally going to tell her?” Garm shot him a look. “Yeah sure. I’ll give a ‘hey, how are you, and I like you.’ What do you expect me to do?” Wu only chuckled at him. Garmadon let out a huff, but he heard the woman give a sort-of giggle and it sounded like bells to him. The younger brother rolled his eyes at him and pushed his older sibling in her direction. “Well, go on. You need to properly introduce yourself. It can’t get worse than that.” Garmadon glared at him and he was sure this caught the other Elemental Masters’ attention. “Look, brother. He’s finally going to talk to her.” The youngest of the Time Siblings smirked at the older two. “It took him long enough.” Krux rolled his eyes. “How much do you wanna bet he’ll slip up?” Phoenix pointed out. The three only mischievously chuckled, which only led Garmadon to send a glare. That only triggered Acronix to chuckle more and Krux to have an amused expression. Honestly, those three were such a pain in the neck all on their own.

The brunette-haired man looked to the armored woman before him. Oh, just what was he supposed to say to her? She’s probably heard it all before, considering that she looks like a goddess before him and all. If he said something wrong or stupid, he could blow his chances with her and kiss his dignity goodbye. “Hello,” She smiled at him. “Hi,” His voice cracked a little and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment at that. She must’ve noticed the crack too because she let out a soft laugh. Oh somebody please save him from this embarrassment. Perhaps he could just turn around and- No, that’d be no good. Usually, he was better than this when it came to talking to other people, but… then again, she wasn’t like the other people he talked to. Also, how was he supposed to be a romantic and advise others on romance if he can’t even introduce himself to this woman? “I’m Garmadon. And you are?” Oh, what an original way to ask, Garm. She gave a nod and responded, “I’m Kimiko. It’s nice to know your name finally.” _‘Kimiko... What a nice name.’_ He thought. He must’ve spoken his thoughts out loud because in the next second he heard her say, “Thank you.” He could feel some pink dusting on his cheeks and a smile growing on his face.

“Did he finally get her name?” Maya asked. Ray nodded, “Yeah, he got her name.” Libber jumped in. “Fantastic. That’s great. Now let’s see how long it takes before the big reveal and asking her out on a date.” Wu sighed at them and picked up his teacup while glancing at his brother who was doing better than he thought. He should’ve figured they would since Garmadon was always one for conversation and it looks like Kimiko didn’t mind his talking one bit.

It was perhaps half an hour and they were yet to be separated. Now here they were sparring against one another. Pretty sure it started with Garmadon teasing the samurai woman and she was the one who suggested the duel. He playfully went along with it, interested in seeing more of her capabilities. The fight between the two started and as it continued, it was obvious to the observers that Garmadon wasn’t putting in much effort. Though looking at Kimiko as well, she wasn’t either. How was it that the two hadn’t met sooner? One would wonder that. Meanwhile, Garmadon was watching her movements, She wasn’t using as much power as she had in battle, but he could see she still had the same ferocity, the same amount of skill, and showed a form of grace and beauty. He was certain that she’d make a bloody battle look stunning.

Seeing how distracted he was, she used that as an advantage over him, and with a few too quick to see strikes, he got knocked down. Some of the Elemental Masters had gasped, others were on standby and ready to come in when they had to, but Wu told them to keep back. The air was tense. Sometimes when Garmadon was knocked down, he stood back up with a red glare in his eyes and an expression that showed just how ferocious he could get. When none of the other Elemental Masters could keep him down, Wu was the last resort and so far they were lucky not to have that happen yet. Nothing happened. Kimiko looked concerned at him and glanced at everyone else. Instead of coming up with a growl, he laid there and laughed. It caught the others off guard and the concern on her face melted away, replacing it with a smile while she lent a hand down to him and helped him up. The Elemental Masters sighed in relief, rather thankful that they didn’t have to jump in and Wu smiled at the two of them.

Garmadon smiled back at her, a sense of serenity washing over him while her hand was holding his. He held in a chuckle at her hand being so much smaller than his and yet she had quite a grip. Honestly, he’d rather not let go, but he knew he had to and did so. His chuckle slipped out of him. “What?” She asked. “Nothing. Just… your hand is so cute. How can you be so cute and so vicious?” He chuckled and grinned. Oh was she blushing now? No, surely he had to be seeing things. Kimiko huffed at him but let out a remark of her own. “How are you big and scary yet you’re being so soft?” He could hear one of the Elemental Masters snicker at that and his face had pink dusted on his cheeks, flustered at her words. “Well I- I can’t just- Hmph.” He huffed, puffing out his cheeks a bit which only led to her giving a soft laugh. “Oh calm down, I’m just teasing.” Garmadon grumbled, “Yeah right.”

They eventually moved onto more pressing matters or at least Kimiko had to be pulled aside by one of her comrades but Garmadon followed, insisting on not letting her out of his sight like before. A woman in red armor came in the way, meeting his height and looking him up and down with her sandstone gaze. “It’s alright, Lady Crimson. He’s with me.” Kimiko assured her. Her response was met with a huff and she turned her back to the other _Onna-musha_ mumbling to them along the lines of “keep an eye on him.” Garm felt uneasy with the others around but a hand decided to hold his and he calmed down when he saw it was Kimiko. She gave a gentle squeeze and let his hand go once he squeezed back in response.

It took a bit of them overlooking battle plans, exchanging thoughts, adding in ideas for the plans, and even Garmadon suggested that she could see him fight in battle sometime. Koko merely responded with, “Oh I’d love to but I’m not going to stand by and let you have all the fun.” She laughed at her own words and Garm joined in before slipping out an “I like you.”

It was at that moment that he froze, feeling his face engulf with heat. His eyes darted away from her face, trying to look to the others for help. Instead, he got a few smug looks from his friends, shaking heads from the woman’s comrades, and he was certain that Libber was trying her best not to laugh so hard. Kimiko’s giggles caught his attention. Oh please say she wasn’t laughing at him. “You’re a funny one,” She said between her giggles. Oh, she was! _‘Father strike me down now! Right where I stand before she-’_ “But I like you too.” _‘Never mind I have to live to see this through!’_

“You do?” He squeaked before clearing his throat, “I mean, you do?” She smiled and nodded. “Of course.” Garmadon felt his heart flutter inside his chest and chuckled, “That’s great! I mean... Yeah, that's great.” He faltered a bit in his words. Oh please, someone jump in and stop him. He was just embarrassing himself further. “You know… the both of us could do something when we’re not in the middle of battle or planning.” She suggested to him. “You think so?” She nodded with an “Mmhmm.” If it weren’t for him being around her or the fact that the other _Onna-musha_ watching, he was pretty sure he could physically fly or maybe fling himself up into the air. Either way, he was just so happy he’d be in the air. “See you soon then?” He inquired, trying to hide the giddiness in his voice. She simply nodded and smiled, “See you soon, Garmadon.” She left. He gave a big grin and a small hand wave to her before he flapped his arms a bit and did a little dance.

He turned to the few who’d been caught up in watching the two. “What?” He asked, still feeling a little cheerful. “You do realize that it’s usually the guy who asks the woman out on a date, right?” Krux raised an eyebrow at him. It took Garmadon a moment to come down from his high before he had a look of realization on his face, gasping almost dramatically. Libber finally belted out her laugh after holding it back. It became contagious and echoed through his friends, but that wasn’t what got him.

He was just asked out to a date with her and he absentmindedly agreed to go. _‘Oh no, what am I going to do?’_


End file.
